bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:X4
__TOC__ Overview "I’ve finally done it!! My research has led me to this man of great importance. There is much I would like to ask him but first, would you like a challenge?" This trial can only be accessed once The Tinkerer's Deceit and Trial No. X3 have been completed. Rewards *1 Gem *Gazia *3,000,000 Zel *90,000 XP Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight against the enemies. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items for paralysis/curse as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders: * Deathless Hadaron - Greatly boosts Atk, Def relative to amount of depleted HP, 80% boost to Atk & probable Def ignoring effect when attacking. * Neptunian Tridon - 40% boost to HP, 50% boost to Rec, 20% boost to critical hit rate & 10% reduction in damage taken * Obsidian Seraph Zenia - 80% boost to Atk, 150% boost to BB Atk & fills BB gauge on Spark * A friend's Mad Heretic Gazia - 35% to all stats, 10 % reduction in damage taken, reduces 10% of damage taken while guarding, and heals 4000 HP when guarding *BC fill while attacking (Rosetta, Raaga , Zenia, Rhoa) *HP boost (Tridon, Zeldeus, Gazia, etc.) *BB support LS- Inferno Rifle Bestie , Ruinous Andaria *Crit Damage Multiplier LS -Indomitable Flame GriffIndomitable Flare Griff , Imperator Zedus Infernal Ravager Korzan Recommended Units: * Units with at least 10,500 HP (Including LS/sphere boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Salacia Persei Elimo- Recovers HP, boosts DEF & REC by 160%, cures status ailments and stat debuffs, useful Extra Skill, 3-turn 75% mitigation on UBB **Flora Aegis Edea - Adds statuses to attack which can help against certain enemies. Can cleanse status ailments even without Lafdranya. **Neptunian Tridon - Excellent choice as a leader or sub-unit. Adds in Earth Shield with purple HP bar to all allies with BB/SBB **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, 1-hit AoE BB/SBB that can provide BB Atk buff on ES **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB, boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB. **Virtuous Champion Krantz - Recovers HP, provides Light/Dark buffs, cures status ailments, great extra skill, and 2-turn 75% mitigation from UBB. **'Mad Heretic Gazia' - Boost BB on both BB and SBB, can convert ATK->DEF and DEF->ATK. Also boosts BB Damage and BB when guarding. Boost 300% bb damage in SBB, nuker mitigator. *A unit to help with BB fill: **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Increase BB gauge fill rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, emergency BC fill on BB **Ruinous Andaria - Increase BB gauge fill rate, 7 BC per turn, BC when attacked (2-3) **Obsidian Seraph Zenia - Excellent as a lead, boosts BB gauge on BB & deals huge damage. Boosts normal hit count on UBB **Emerald Radiance Libera - Boost BC HC drop, Boost BB gauge when attacked, DEF and REC by 100%, adds earth and Thunder to attack for 3 turns *Healer and/or Status cleaner/preventer **Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - can also provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. **Angelic Paladin Will - Provides HoT, can heal, and provides BC/HC drop rate buffs. Also boosts BB atk. **Resplendent Queen Rinon - BB recovers HP , cure and negates status Ailments on BB / SBB . Add Light and Dark elements to attack for 3 turns on SBB . UBB gives BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns . **Archangel Aurelia - Amazing REC -> DEF conversion buff on SBB, BC per turn, HoT, a heal, Angel idol effect on UBB, and can remove statuses. **Invictus Xeno Melchio - Attacks with all element (except dark) on his bb/sbb/ubb, provides 1 turn 75% mitigation on UBB. *Damage Dealer **Imperator Zedus - Boost Critical rate when his special sphere is equipped, Boost spark, critical damage, elemental weakness damage, and probable ATK DEF down on SBB **Indomitable Flare Griff - Boost BB fill rate, adds Fire, Water element to attack, Critical damage and rate for 3 turns **Roaring Staff Rhoa - Boost spark damage, adds spark vulnerability, adds earth and thunder element to attack for 3 turns **Mad Heretic Gazia - same as above, gives offensive buffs on SBB **Sinister Basilisk Kafka - boost atk based on HP, gives random status ailments to attack (Gazia is susceptible to Injury) and adds dark and light element to attack Battle Gazia *Has extreme HC & BC drop resistance *''Call to Exile'' - Reflects 30~35% of damage taken for 2 turns *''Psionic Blast'' - 17 combo Powerful Light attack on single foe & inflicts Injury, Weak effects *''Solar Wave ''- 17 combo Powerful Light attack on all foes & 15% chance to inflict Injury and Weak *Turn 1 (and every 5 turns afterwards) **''Aspect Modification: Reversion'': 8 combo Fire/Earth/Thunder attack on all foes & changes element to Light (used turn before Aspect Modification) **''Aspect Modification'' - 8 combo Light attack on all foes & changes element to Fire (25% chance), Earth (25% chance), or Thunder (50% chance). ** Call to Serve ''- Summons Turbo Cyclaw, Turbo Euryails, or Turbo Grievesnare (whichever matches element) * At < 80% HP ** ''Dispersal Field - Light attack on all foes & reduces damage taken by 35% for 3 turns ***You have three turns from the turn Dispersal Field is cast before Ruination is cast. **First turn: Celestial Rising - AoE attack that deals 40-50% of units' HP. This cannot kill your units. **Second turn: Celestial Rising - AoE attack that deals 60-70% of units' HP and drains 15-30% of BB gauges. This cannot kill your units. **Third turn: Ruination - 32 combo Massive Light attack on all foes that deals 350% of HP as damage, removes all buffs & invalidates all Leader Skills for 2 turns. Used only when Gazia's HP is above 70%. **Third turn: Talon of Pain - 22 combo Light attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn. Used only when Gazia's HP is below 70%. * At < 50% HP **''Light Suppression'' - Casts Stealth on self for 1 turn, boosting Atk by 150% and Def by 50% **''Extermination'' - 32 combo Powerful Fire, Earth and Thunder attack on all foes. Used the turn after Light Suppression * At < 30% HP ** Dispersal Field - Light attack on all foes & reduces damage taken by 35% for 3 turns ***You have three turns from the turn Dispersal Field is cast before Ruination is cast. **First turn: Celestial Rising - AoE attack that deals 40-50% of units' HP. This cannot kill your units. **Second turn: Celestial Rising - AoE attack that deals 60-70% of units' HP and drains 15-30% of BB gauges. This cannot kill your units. **Third turn: Ruination - 32 combo Massive Light attack on all foes that deals 350% of HP as damage, removes all buffs & invalidates all Leader Skills for 2 turns. Used only when Gazia's HP is above 20% regardless of the form Gazia is in. **Third turn: Talon of Pain - 22 combo Light attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn. Used only when Gazia's HP is below 20%. **Must let him use this 2nd Talon of Pain before killing him, or he will use some more Ruination in next form * At 0% HP **Gazia transforms into Mad Heretic Gazia. Mad Heretic Gazia *Nuke him from 100% -> 90% in 1st turn, or he will do another Ruination *At < 90% HP **''"Let's strip away your shell!"'' - Removes all buffs and does nothing else. **''Annihilation'' - 27 combo Massive Light attack on all foes. Used the turn after "Let's strip away your shell!" * At < 80% HP **''Light Suppression'' - Casts Stealth on self for 1 turn, boosting Atk by 150% and Def by 50% **''Extermination'' - 32 combo Powerful Fire, Earth and Thunder attack on all foes. Used the turn after Light Suppression * At < 70% HP ** Dispersal Field - Light attack on all foes & reduces damage taken by 35% for 3 turns ***You have three turns from the turn Dispersal Field is cast before Ruination is cast. **First turn: Celestial Rising - AoE attack that deals 40-50% of units' HP. This cannot kill your units. **Second turn: Celestial Rising - AoE attack that deals 60-70% of units' HP and drains 15-30% of BB gauges. This cannot kill your units. **Third turn: Ruination - 32 combo Massive Light attack on all foes that deals 350% of HP as damage, removes all buffs & invalidates all Leader Skills for 2 turns. Used only when Gazia's HP is above 60%. **Third turn: Talon of Pain - 22 combo Light attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn. Used only when Gazia's HP is below 60%. * At < 50% HP **''"Let's strip away your shell!"'' - Removes all buffs and does nothing else. **''Annihilation'' - 27 combo Massive Light attack on all foes after the turn Gazia removes buffs. **''Mind Wreck'' - 16 combo Powerful Light attack on single foe & invalidates Leader Skills for 2 turns * At < 40% HP **''Light Suppression'' - Casts Stealth on self for 1 turn, boosting Atk by 150% and Def by 50% **''Extermination'' - 32 combo Powerful Fire, Earth and Thunder attack on all foes. Used the turn after Light Suppression * At < 30% HP ** Dispersal Field - Light attack on all foes & reduces damage taken by 35% for 3 turns ***You have three turns from the turn Dispersal Field is cast before Ruination is cast. **First turn: Celestial Rising - AoE attack that deals 40-50% of units' HP. This cannot kill your units. **Second turn: Celestial Rising - AoE attack that deals 60-70% of units' HP and drains 15-30% of BB gauges. This cannot kill your units. **Third turn: Ruination - 32 combo Massive Light attack on all foes that deals 350% of HP as damage, removes all buffs & invalidates all Leader Skills for 2 turns. Used only when Gazia's HP is above 20%. **Third turn: Talon of Pain - 22 combo Light attack on all foes & additional attack at turn's end for 1 turn. Used only when Gazia's HP is below 20%. * At < 20% HP **''Holocaust'' - Massive AoE attack and reduces all units' HP to 1. **''Talon of Pain'' will cast randomly. (High chance to wipe your team since they are at low HP after Holocaust. **Recommended to nuke him from 20% HP to 0%. Turbo Cyclaw *''Ocular Blaster'' - 10 combo Powerful Fire attack on single foe & 38% chance to inflict Paralysis, Weak *''Obliterate'' - Boosts Atk by 25% and Def by 50% for 3 turns *At < 50% HP *''Electric Force Field'' - 8 combo Fire attack on all foes & casts 150,000 HP Water shield Turbo Euryalis *''Mortifying Gaze'' - 7 combo Powerful Earth attack on all foes & 70% chance to inflict Paralysis, Poison *''Initiate Self-Repair'' - Recovers 40,000 ~ 50,000 HP for all allies *At < 50% HP **''Illusion Shield'' - Boosts Def by 200% for all allies & casts 150,000 HP Fire shield on self Turbo Grievesnare *''Grievous Impulse'' - 8 combo Massive Thunder attack on all foes, 40% chance to inflict Paralysis & 70% chance to inflict Poison, Weak *''Agonizing Bite'' - Reduces Atk, Def by 30% for 5 turns *At < 50% HP **''Mirage Defense'' - Boosts Def by 150% for all allies for 3 turns & casts 150,000 HP Earth shield on self